dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth -1)
When Superman murdered his wife and went on a killing spree, Batman faced him with a Kryptonite spear. Losing his right arm in the process of battle, Superman went into a lengthy diatribe about how much stronger he is than everyone else. Bruce soon revealed that the spear was simply a bluff for his true weapon: a modified version of the Doomsday Virus he kept on hand, something Bruce hoped he would never actually have to use. Te virus not only regenerated his arm, but gave him the power to kill his best friend and the sociopathic detachment to do the task. In his victory, the doomsday virus quickly began to spread and infect the whole that lay around him, only for the rechristened Devastator to realize it was too late to save his world, watching helplessly as it slowly degenerated and died all around him. Minutes before the eminent destruction of his Earth, he was recruited by the The Bat Who Laughs, who told him of another world, a world where Superman had not yet killed, and where his friends could still be saved and taught how evil Superman was. Dark Nights After arriving in Prime Earth, the Devastator came to Metropolis, where, using that world's Lois Lane as a carrier, infected the entire city with his Doomsday Virus, including the members of the Superman Family who came to stop him. He took pleasure in physically tormenting that world's Superman when he awoke from his coma attached to a Dark Multiverse tower, but nonetheless took the Multiversal Tuning Fork from the Fortress of Solitude after physically destroying it first, then bringing the reassembled device to Gotham City at Barbatos' request, having bested most of the remaining members of the Justice League in the process. Once having catapulted Lobo into the the sun using his own chain, after assisting with the assault on the Oblivion Bar. | Powers = * Doomsday Virus :* : Can transform to and from the Doomsday physiology at will. ::* : Batman regrew a new arm to replace his severed one when he became the Devastator. ::* Reactive Adaptation: Like all Doomsdays, The Devastator is able to spontaneously adjust his physiology in order to maximize it's own advantage. Having capitalized on the weaknesses of his Earth's Superman by generating kryptonite radiation from his breath alongside his virus spores, making the killing blow much more effective. ::** : Devastator can breathe Kryptonite mist at will. ::* : Like The Prime Earth Doomday, The Devastator can freely manipulate his own toxic spoor's as a tool for tactile use. Like a weapon or a conversion agent. ::** : The Devastator can convert others around him into doomsday clones loyal to him and Barbartos. ::* : Devastator can summon spikes of his being from the ground at any time. ::* ::* : Devastator is as fast as Superman. ::* : Bruce in his Devastator form is powerful enough to trade blows with, injure and draw blood from a Kryptonian and a Czarnian with ease. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The longer he has the Doomsday Virus, the more the Devastator descends into unthinking destruction above all else. | Equipment = *'Doomsday Virus' | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Kryptonite Spear' | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}